hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 33
Hayate no Gotoku! Chapter 33: Characters in Order of Appearance #Hayate Ayasaki #Nagi Sanzenin #Maria Summary The chapter begins with the narrator explaining how if anyone could defeat Hayate, the Sanzenin fortune would be theirs, but it also explains Hayate's many feats. The title page names Hayate, and it explains his situation. Inside the mansion, Nagi asks Hayate what the meaning of life is. He asks if he has to respond right then, though she says that he doesn't have to. However, she starts wondering what existence is, and she states that her personal philosophy is that as a human, she should be able to live her life as she sees fit. Hayate thinks that this is just a complex excuse to not go to school, but she denies that it's an excuse, and heads off to bed. He wonders what had happened to prompt her to act like that, but Maria interrupts him, saying that school starts again tomorrow, and that she doesn't want to go. After a quick trip to the bathroom, Hayate meets Maria in the kitchen again, and asks about Nagi. Maria explains that school starts the next morning, and that she doesn't want to go, making Hayate assume that Nagi is a hikikomori. Maria explains that this is because of her status, and how many people are out to get her for the Sanzenin fortune. Hayate understands this, and asks Maria what Nagi's school is, to which she replies saying that it is Hakuou Academy, shocking Hayate, due to the prestige of the school. Maria mentions that her safety isn't a major concern at the school, since her friends are all present. Hayate assumes then that the only issue then is getting Nagi to school safely, but Maria tries to explain that it's safe enough to just drive her. However, Hayate ignores this and declares that he'll be responsible for getting Nagi to school. As he runs off, Maria wonders to herself about Hayate's education. The next morning, Nagi wakes up, slightly irritated. Hayate then comes in, and he gives Nagi her school uniform, which he had cleaned earlier. Nagi becomes embarrased because Hayate has her uniform in the first place, and she asks him why he did this. She then suddenly realizes, however, that he also mentioned that he plans to accompany her to school. Hayate explains that he intends to bring her to and from school for her safety. Hayate ends up using his bike to take her to school. As they ride along, Nagi asks Hayate why she needs to go to school in the first place, to which he replies that it's a student's duty to study, though when he looks back to confirm that she understands, he finds that she had vanished. Nagi wanders around the town, moping and accusing Hayate of not understanding her. She decides to simply just kill time, but she realizes that she left her phone in her bag. She then notices that since she's usually driven to school, she actually has no idea where she is. As she runs around, she angers a pack of cats, which try to attack her, though Hayate swoops in and protects her from the cats, scaring them all away. Hayate asks Nagi if they should go to school. Nagi questions why they should, since during that time, they're separated. Hayate reminds Nagi that there are some that can't even go to school at all, which prompts her to apologize for putting up so much trouble. She gets on the bike and they begin riding, until Hayate reveals that he actually has no idea where Hakuou is. In the end, they return home, where they tell Maria what happened, though she isn't surprised at all. Trivia Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Hayate No Gotoku! Manga